


Our Last First Kiss (Vikturio)

by xtremelygay



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, RussianWeekend, Vikturio, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremelygay/pseuds/xtremelygay
Summary: Una fractura en la pierna. Un intento de suicido.#RussianWeekend





	Our Last First Kiss (Vikturio)

Rusia tiene una de las tasas de suicidio adolescente más altas del mundo.

“Yuri” una voz sonaba lejana, impasible, con aquel deje de sequedad característico de los profesionales en medicina. “Yuri. . . Necesitamos que salgas. Por favor” La voz no sonaba sola, la acompañaban los golpes en la puerta, incesantes. 

“No pienso salir” la voz del rubio se filtraba con dificultad a través de su diafragma, atravesando sus cuerdas vocales y finalmente emitiéndose, apagada y libre de cualquier emoción más allá de la tristeza. 

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios del hombre que llamaba, quien se alejó fastidiado, con la intención de pedir ayuda con el chico. 

Yuri Plisetsky estaba internado en el hospital. Recientemente había cometido un intento —afortunadamente fallido— de suicidio. No había podido soportar la muerte de su abuelo. Justo en ese momento estaba siendo atendido por las profundas cortaduras en sus brazos, por suerte, sólo un corte había dado en la vena, rozándola y por poco fragmentándola en dos.

Yuri estaba encerrado en el baño de su habitación, con saladas lágrimas de magnesio escurriéndole por sus mejillas y las vendas en los brazos que le impedían la realización de movimientos bruscos. Una sonrisita se formó en sus labios al sentirse vencedor cuando los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron. Pasó sus ojos claros por todo el cuarto, buscando algún objeto punzante o peligroso para intentar acabar con su vida una vez más. Bufó obstinado al darse cuenta que su cepillo de dientes era lo más letal en aquel baño.

Intentó idear un plan rápido en el cual el cepillo de dientes lo hiriese, pero el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo pegar un brinquito. Una enfermera con rostro cansado y su doctor con la sonrisa vacía se encontraban tras la puerta.

“Vamos, Yuri, Yulia dice que un paseo al patio te ayudará a refrescar tu mente. Sé que estás bastante abrumado por todo lo que ha ocurrido y realmente-“

“Ya, cállese. Iré a pasear” el rubio interrumpió con su mejor cara de amargura y se irguió en sus 163 centímetros, con la espalda recta aparentando un ánimo que no tenía. El doctor rodó los ojos y se corrió del marco, abriendo espacio para que el rubio saliera.

“Yulia, no le despegues un ojo de encima”

La mujer asintió y tomó al paciente suavemente del hombro, este se sacudió y logró soltarse, con una mueca de dolor al haber hecho esfuerzo en sus brazos lastimados. Ambos salieron de la habitación y Yuri sintió nauseas cuando el fuerte olor a desinfectante invadió su olfato. Los blancos e inmaculados pasillos del enorme hospital se abrían amenazantes, haciéndolo sentir incluso más pequeño de lo que ya era.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo principal del segundo piso. Constaba de una pequeña sala de espera con varias sillas incrustadas al suelo y una recepción con grandes vitrinas repletas de medicamentos. La enfermera le habló a Yuri sobre algo a lo que no prestó atención, pero pronto estaba caminando hacia las sillas con un gesto aburrido.

Estaba esperando a que Yulia terminara de pedir el permiso de sacarlo al jardín, jugueteando con sus delgados dedos. Estuvo a punto de gritar de la desesperación cuando algo logró distraerlo por completo.

El hombre más guapo que Yuri había visto en su vida salió del ascensor, cargando muletas bajo sus brazos, mostrando su pierna derecha totalmente enyesada. Tragó grueso con la boca hecha agua y continuó mirando al hombre de extraño color de cabello, este se acercó hasta las mujeres que conversaban amenamente y mencionó un par de palabras, luego esbozó una sonrisa que entremezclaba agradecimiento y cansancio y caminó directamente hacia Yuri.

El rubio mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre, importándole poco que él notara su evidente interés. 

“Buen día para estar en el hospital ¿Eh?” una voz suave y gruesa salió de su boca, en una manera burlona. El chico de cabellos grisáceos se sentó al lado del indefenso paciente rubio con una sonrisa marcada “Viktor. Fractura de la tibia, peroné y fémur. Nunca había llorado tanto” la risa breve que soltó sin evitarlo logró dejar a Yuri sin aire.

“Y-yuri” su voz sonaba bajita y mantenía su mirada tímidamente fija en el mayor.

“¿Y por qué estás aquí?”

Las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron cual faroles y millones de palabras se acumulaban en su cerebro. No quería decirle la verdad. No quería que aquel chico supiera lo cobarde que era, y peor, que falló hasta intentando matarse.

“Esguince del codo” respondió rápidamente, sonriendo internamente al ver que no había titubeado ni una sola vez.

“¿En ambos brazos?” preguntó el hombre señalando las vendas que posaban cada una respectivamente en los delgaduchos bracitos del pequeño. Su rostro mostraba incertidumbre y a la vez gracia.

Estuvo a punto de responder la mayor estupidez de su vida cuando una voz cortó el diálogo recientemente creado por los chicos.

“Viktor Nikiforov, el doctor lo espera en su oficina. Quinta puerta a la derecha.”

El mayor le esbozó una sonrisita a forma de despedida y se levantó con una mueca de dolor, tomando sus muletas y alejándose al lugar que le indicaban. El rubio se mantenía callado, observando al otro entrar a la sala y completamente paralizado. Yulia llegó en ese momento para sacarlo.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos hacia el jardín trasero, sintió su estómago un revoltijo al notar la cantidad de personas que había ahí. Nunca había sido una persona muy amigable o extrovertida; su carácter se basaba en unos cuantos griteríos y gestos algo groseros a cualquiera que pasase al frente suyo.

Llevaba apenas tres días en aquel maldito lugar. El primer día había estado postrado en cama, casi inconsciente, el segundo día no podía ni ir al baño sin estar vigilado hasta las pestañas, y aquel tercer día, los médicos lo encontraron encerrado en el cubículo. Sentía que no podía pasar ni un minuto más ahí sin explotar; lo único bueno que le había pasado hasta entonces fue conocer a Viktor.

Caminó varios minutos alrededor de las flores coloridas, con bastante parsimonia y la lentitud de un abuelo con bastón. Se deleitaba con el suave perfume de las rosas y sonreía con tristeza, pues siempre se había sentido muy unido a la naturaleza, como un pequeño león.

Cualquier persona que lo viese pasando de seguro sentiría lástima de su aspecto deplorable. Sus hermosos ojos azulados, los cuales antes brillaban con vida, ahora eran solo dos cuencas opacas rodeadas de enormes ojeras amoratadas. Sus labios finos y rojos totalmente pálidos y resecos, el cabello rubio del que tanto presumía estaba grasoso y despeinado, como si llevase años sin cepillarlo o lavarlo. Su cuerpo se veía incluso más delgado que de costumbre al estar escondido tras la bata de papel del hospital; las vendas que cubrían ambos de sus brazos desde la muñeca hasta el codo sólo servían como cereza del pastel.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que él estaba consciente de su actual estado —y él nunca podría permitirse verse así—, sonreía. Sonreía porque el contacto con las pequeñas flores sólo terminaba de acrecentar el sentimiento que obtuvo al encontrarse con Viktor. El recuerdo de su abuelo ya estaba distante de ser sus pensamientos.

Luego de al menos una hora, Yulia decidió llevarlo a la habitación de vuelta, y apenas hubo puesto un pie en el hospital, su sonrisa desapareció, abriéndole paso a una mueca de amargura y fastidio. 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió como de costumbre; él llorando y gritando que quería salir de ese maldito hospital y los doctores haciendo esfuerzos sobre-humanos para soportarlo mientras le decían —siempre impasiblemente— que apenas saliera de ahí en un par de meses, su próximo destino sería un psiquiátrico.

El día siguiente llegó como una bala, sin embargo, cada minuto lo sentía como un año y cada hora como un siglo. El doctor le dio permiso de caminar por los pasillos, por supuesto que acompañado de Yulia, y pensó que era mejor eso que pasar todo el día encerrado en la pequeña habitación que sólo lo ponía nervioso y le hacía desaparecer el aire en sus pulmones.

Cuando caminaba hacia el primer piso, se topó con Viktor, quien lo saludó muy amablemente recordando su nombre y preguntando por su esguince. Por supuesto que Yuri había olvidado aquella mentira, pero su enfermera le salvó el pellejo, diciendo que cada día iba mejor.

El mayor desapareció luego tras la puerta, alegando que lo vería en el café en una hora.

Yuri sólo pegaba brinquitos de la emoción e incluso abrazó a Yulia; despegándose casi inmediatamente al notar su acción. Y como dicho, una hora después, caminó hasta el café —después de haber cepillado su cabello con los dedos— y era una imagen muy tierna de ver. 

Por primera vez en un mes, Yuri parecía vuelto a la vida; con sus mejillas sonrojadas, la sonrisa estúpida en sus labios algo menos resecos por la constante saliva, el cabello sin aquellos terribles nudos dignos de un scout, y felicidad. Porque estaba malditamente feliz y no estaba dispuesto a que nada ni nadie le quitara su alegría.

Viktor llegó unos minutos después, con su rostro siempre sonriente y saludándolo con un abrazo muy personal.

“¡Yuri! Pide lo que quieras, yo invito”

“E-eh, estoy bien. . . Realmente no quiero nada”

El mayor se encogió de hombros y ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio. 

La cafetería del hospital era algo deprimente; las paredes oxidadas y mohosas, el olor a humedad y los niños que gritaban todo el tiempo; y aun así, a Yuri le pareció el lugar más romántico de todo el universo, ya que lo único en lo que podía concentrarse eran los expresivos ojos de Viktor, de aquel tono azulado que incitaba a compararlo con las aguas profundas del pacífico.

“¿En qué ala estás?”

“Izquierda”

“¿Y estás interno? Es raro, creo que tus esguinces fueron graves”

“E-eh. . . Sí”

Viktor le guiñó un ojo y Yuri sólo bajó su mirada algo apenado.

“Mi fractura sí fue un poco peor. . . No podré patinar, pero ha pasado un poco más de una semana desde la operación y sólo vengo a un par de chequeos finales para la extracción de las varillas”

“¿Patinas?”

“Sip” su mirada estaba llena de orgullo y a la vez un poco de nostalgia.

“Siempre quise aprender. Cuando era más pequeño solía ir con. . . Con mi abuelo”

“¿Y por qué ya no?”

“Mi abuelo murió”

“Oh. . . L-lo siento tanto”

Yuri sonrió incómodo y el silencio les invadió varios segundos.

“¿En qué habitación estás?”

“210. . . ¿Por qué?”

Viktor rió y negó con la cabeza

 

.

 

Al día siguiente el doctor tocó su puerta para avisarle que tenía visitas. Yuri, por supuesto, no se esperaba eso, e incluso se asustó bastante de que fuera alguien del gobierno o una estupidez similar para preguntarle por su tutor, ya que, siendo menor de edad y huérfano, no tenía familia alguna que lo custodiara. 

La sonrisa de Viktor apareció tras la puerta y en sus manos una pequeña cajita, le saludó alegremente y pasó a la habitación, con la cara de Yuri como una manzana y su boca entreabierta.

“¿V-viktor?”  
“El mismo” rió y le entregó el regalo, una hermosa cajita roja con un moño del mismo color.  
“Gracias. . .”  
La recibió con manos temblorosas y tras haber deshecho con cuidado el moño, retiró la tapa de la caja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos; era un brazalete de plata, de una cadena delgada y elegante, de él colgaba el pequeño dije de unos patines de hielo.

Las palabras se escondieron en su boca, y por más que las pronunciara, sólo los balbuceos se emitían.

“Podrás usarla cuando estés mejor de tus esguinces y retiren las vendas” Explicó el mayor algo nervioso.

Por supuesto que Viktor sabía que no eran simples esguinces, ya que, si fuesen estas, apenas y movería los brazos, además que era bastante extraña la coincidencia de dos esguinces en ambos codos. Sospechaba que tendría que ver con la autolesión; podía distinguir su carácter deprimido y su actitud pesimista, y las vendas que sólo cubrían su antebrazo era evidencia más que suficiente, por eso le había hecho el regalo. Desde su primer encuentro, había notado el interés que Yuri mostraba en él, por lo cual pensó que si le hacía un regalo que mantuviese las cuchillas alejadas de sus brazos, ya no heriría esa parte, al menos.

La verdad es que Viktor también sentía algo de atracción hacia Yuri, le parecía tierno su comportamiento de gato asustado, sin contar el increíble físico que se cargaba aun enfermo.

“E-es hermosa. . . En serio, gracias. No debiste”

“Claro que sí” le sonrió cálidamente y se sentó en una orilla de la camilla, cerca de los pies de Yuri. “Venía a conversar un poco contigo. Desde que te vi has estado un poco sólo y pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía. . . Disculpa mi atrevimiento”  
Yuri balbuceó un poco más y luego ambos se embaucaron en una amena conversación sobre temas varios, el pasado de Yuri, la carrera profesional de Viktor y del estilo, como grandes amigos de la infancia con años sin verse. Había pasado poco más de una hora cuando el doctor dio por finalizado el horario de visitas, Viktor se despidió con un abrazo tímido y salió, dejando la habitación en un vacío irreparable.

Yulia estaba ahí desde unos minutos antes de que Viktor se fuera, arreglando algunas cosas en el cuartito y cuando este al fin salió, suspiró.

“Se nota que te gusta. . . Tal vez tú le gustes”

“¿Eh?”

“Al chico. Te gusta y. . . Quizás es mutuo”

Yuri negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, pero su corazón bombeaba fuertemente y mantenía su vista fija en el pequeño brazalete, con millones de sensaciones como revoltijos en su estómago y por primera vez, deseó que lo que Yulia dijo, fuese verdad. 

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, saliendo del cuarto.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir.

 

.

 

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió, Viktor entró, le saludó y le dio otro regalo, esta vez era una caja más grande y resultó ser una barra enorme de chocolate.

“Gracias por venir” la voz se emitió como un susurro asustadizo “Me siento muy solo aquí, nunca nadie viene a verme”  
Viktor sintió un poco de lástima, pero le sonrió y depositó un corto beso en su frente, dejando a Yuri sonrojado.

“Eres como un hada; delgadito, rubio y gruñón. El hada rusa”

Yuri frunció un poco el ceño, con una sonrisa que delataba que no estaba molesto en realidad.

“No soy gruñón. . .”

“¡Qué dices! Si hasta Shrek te tiene miedo”

Ambos rieron y continuaron hablando, sobre fútbol, patinaje y sobre Yuri.

La visita de Viktor pronto se convirtió en una rutina, todos los días iba a visitarlo, con regalos y muchas sonrisas que ofrecerle. Yuri por primera vez se sintió querido, sentía como su corazón poco a poco albergaba nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes experimentó, estaba feliz y una vez que el chico se marchaba de su cuarto, sólo deseaba que acabara el día y empezara el siguiente para volver a verlo.

Fue una mañana dos meses después, cuando Yuri tomaba un gran paquete de parte de Viktor, que sintió el ambiente un poco más distante. 

El mayor estaba sonrojado como si acabara de tener una orgia con tres africanos, un poco nervioso y titubeante. Yuri prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto y siguieron conversando como de costumbre, aunque al tocar ciertos temas, Viktor se quedaba en silencio y dejaba que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

El doctor entró, diciendo que Yuri necesitaba un rápido chequeo general y le dijo a Viktor que tendría que irse en unos minutos. El mayor aguardó a que el médico saliera y se levantó de la cama, mirando a Yuri con las manos temblorosas.

“Yuri, me gustas”

Justo cuando el rubio pensó que se iba a desmayar por la nula cantidad de oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones, Viktor se acercó más a él y no le dejó hablar.

“Me gustaría que salieras conmigo”

“E-eh. . . Tú. . . También m-me gustas”

Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios del mayor.

“¿Eso es un sí?”

El asentimiento dudoso de cabeza fue más que suficiente para Viktor, quien se acercó y abrazó a Yuri fuertemente, ignorando la incómoda posición.

El doctor le pidió a Viktor que saliera con una sonrisa, desde que este estaba con Yuri, él menor era menos odioso y ya no se quejaba tanto.

Había tenido que seguir en el hospital después de que contrajo anemia y fue ahí cuando los doctores consideraron internarlo por más tiempo al ver el miserable estado de aquel chico de bajas defensas. 

Su estadía ahí era rutinaria y aburrida, pues un psiquiatra iba a verlo a diario, luego almorzaba, caminaba un rato al jardín —depende del día y de su estado de salud—, recibía la visita de Viktor, era chequeado una vez a la semana y luego dormía.

Un par de horas después, logró conciliar el sueño y la sonrisa en su rostro era imperturbable.

 

.

 

Viktor llegó ese día más temprano visiblemente feliz.  
“Vístete, Yuri, te llevaré a pasear un rato”

Yuri sonrió y miró al doctor en busca de su aprobación, este asintió.

“Le he dado permiso de sacarte por unas horas, mientras no pases mucho tiempo fuera, no hay problema. Debes cuidarte del frío, lo sabes”

Ambos hombres salieron, dejando privacidad a Yuri para que se vistiera. Cuando se levantó de la cama, sintió un leve mareo, caminó hasta el clóset del cuarto y tomó prendas que llevaba varios meses sin usar.

Sus piernas y brazos estaban mucho más delgados, había perdido mucho peso, los doctores no sabían bien el por qué, ya que Yuri se alimentaba bien y parecía sano y feliz. Se vistió con una gruesa chaqueta y tras ponerse al menos dos bufandas, salió.

El doctor les dio unas cuantas indicaciones y ellos salieron del hospital.

“Tomaremos un café, hay un lugar muy bonito al que siempre he querido llevarte”

Yuri sonrió y buscó tímidamente la mano del mayor, este se percató y pellizco suavemente el dorso de la mano más pequeña para luego sujetarla fuertemente.

El café era muy lujoso, de paredes de madera oscura y luces tenues que apenas iluminaban, sin embargo, grandes ventanales daban claridad, haciendo que luciera hermoso.

Se sentaron y Yuri pidió un café, mientras que Viktor pidió una malteada.

“Viktor. . .”

“¿Hm?”

“Cuando salga de ese maldito hospital y tenga 18. . . ¿Te casarás conmigo?”

Los ojos del mayor destellaron emociones.

“¡Claro que sí! Y tendremos dos hijos y un gatito y un perrito”

Yuri rió y asintió sonrojado.

“Dos hijos y dos mascotas, suena bien”

“Nuestra hija se va a llamar Misha”

“Y nuestro hijo Nikolai”

Rieron y se sintieron plenos, con el pecho burbujeante y una cálida sensación que no hacía más que crecer y crecer hasta el punto en el que sentían explotar; era amor.

Al volver al hospital, se despidieron felices, sabiendo que al día siguiente se verían de nuevo.

. 

 

Las semanas siguientes fueron una mezcla de sentimientos para Yuri; por un lado estaba Viktor que cada día era más tierno y por el otro, los infernales dolores que Yuri sufría de a momentos.

Despertó muy temprano, de madrugada, con un dolor punzante en su abdomen y náuseas, apenas llegó al baño, descargó su bilis en el inodoro, llorando y retorciéndose.

La enfermera había escuchado el ruido y entró rápidamente, asustada al ver a su paciente de esa forma. 

El doctor le hizo un chequeo y Yuri supo que algo iba muy mal al ver su cara pálida y luego discutía con otro doctor. Ambos salieron de la habitación y Yuri intentó mantenerse callado, aguantando el dolor que ni los analgésicos calmaban, tratando de oír la conversación.

“¡Cómo no te diste cuenta antes!”

“E-en ninguna placa salía. . . No había forma de saberlo”

“¿Y los síntomas?”

No logró escuchar la respuesta del doctor y al rato ambos entraron.

“Yuri. . . No vayas a alterarte” La voz sonaba apagada, sin embargo, seca y distante “Tienes un avanzado cáncer de páncreas, al parecer ya comenzó a hacer metástasis en tu hígado. . . Ya es muy tarde para detenerlo, sin embargo, no hay que rendirnos”

El rubio pestañeó confundido y asustado, con las lágrimas acumulándose tras sus ojos, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

“N-no. . . No puede estar avanzado, a-apenas y empiezan los dolores”

“En este tipo de cáncer los síntomas no se muestran visibles hasta que este está avanzado. . . Lo siento tanto”

“No tengo dinero para pagar los medicamentos. . .”

El doctor miró nervioso a su compañero y ambos se encogieron de hombros, saliendo del cuarto para que el menor pudiera asimilar mejor todo.

No tenía dinero, no tenía familia, era débil, estaba solo. Nada. No tenía nada. Sólo Viktor.

No le iba a decir a Viktor, no quería que este se preocupara, lo mejor sería ocultarlo hasta que pudiese hacer algo.

Suspiró y sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar, como un bebé asustado, mientras intentaba buscar algún refugio maternal entre sus sábanas frías, fallando. 

Lloró como sólo lo había hecho en el funeral de su abuelo.

Lloró descargando toda su ira, todo su dolor.

Lloró porque perdería lo más bonito que tenía, a Viktor.

 

. 

 

Yuri se fue un mes después de la noticia.

Ese día temprano, Viktor estaba muy feliz, cumplían un mes de relación y había planeado una salida de picnic, cuando llegó a la habitación, se respiraba un aire pesado y frío.

Yuri estaba tendido en su cama, con la respiración muy lenta y le saludó con una sonrisa.

“Pequeño. . . ¿Qué pasó?” La voz de Viktor mostraba desespero y temor, dejó en el piso todo lo que llevaba para el picnic y se tumbó a su lado en el suelo frío, sujetando la mano huesuda de su amante.

“Viktor, necesito que me perdones, lo siento, lo siento” las lágrimas se escurrían amargas por sus mejillas, su voz sonaba rasposa, le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo hablar, aun así, quería dedicarle unas últimas palabras a quien fue su primer amor. “Gracias por todo, Vitya. Me enseñaste a amar e incluso me hice menos amargado” intentó reír, pero se detuvo casi al instante cuando sintió que sus pulmones quemaban. “Hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero literalmente no me alcanza la vida para hacerlo. . .”

Viktor estaba en shock, con los ojos y labios abiertos.

“Y-yuri, amor, no digas eso” las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos a borbotones “Vas a vivir, no vas a morir y vamos a tener dos hijos ¿Re-recuerdas? Misha y Niko. . . Yuri, mi hada rusa. . .”

“Lo siento tanto. . .” Yuri apretó suavemente su mano y sonrió con nostalgia “Tengo cáncer de páncreas, cuando me dijeron estaba muy avanzado, no pude hacer nada para retrasarlo. . . No tenía forma de pagar el tratamiento”

“¡P-pero sabías que yo podía ayudarte!” Viktor dejó salir sollozos desesperados mientras se aferraba a Yuri “¿P-por qué no me dijiste?”

“Tenía miedo, no quería tener que dejarte”

“Pudimos pasar por esto juntos. . .” Viktor enterró su cara entre las sábanas mientras tenía leves espasmos por el descontrolado llanto.

Yuri sonrió y se disculpó de nuevo, esta vez con la voz más bajita, como si estuviese cansado.

“Te amo, maldita sea” el mayor hipaba y besaba con brusquedad la pequeña manito del rubio, empapándola de sus lágrimas.

“También te amo. . .”

Viktor se acercó a la cara del rubio y depositó un casto y dulce beso en sus labios, apenas tocándose.

No era un beso lujurioso, con lengua y sensualidad, era un beso lleno de amor, que transmitía más sentimientos y palabras de las que ellos nunca podrían decir; era su primer beso. Su último primer beso.

Después de unos segundos, se separaron y Yuri miró a Viktor con ternura, murmurando un ‘gracias’.

Al menos tres horas pasaron en las que ellos se miraban, con amor, sin decir una palabra, el abrazo que se daban llenaba el silencio.

No supo cómo, pero en un momento, el agarre de Yuri flojeó y pronto los leves latidos de su corazón dejaron de martillar su propio pecho.

 

...

 

Aquel día estaba fresco, el otoño casi desaparecía, abriendo paso al feroz invierno. Viktor sonreía alegre, tomando una taza de té mientras observaba con cariño lo que había logrado.

“¡Misha, bájate de ahí, te vas a caer!”

La pequeña niña rubia le sacó la lengua a su padre y salió corriendo en dirección a su hermanito, Nikolai. Ambos niños reían felices y jugaban, como si la estuviesen pasando de maravilla.

Cinco años no habían sido suficientes para olvidar a su primer amor, sin embargo, no se dejó caer y adoptó a dos pequeños niños; Misha y Nikolai.

Unos lindos gemelos rubios que le recordaban a su difunto amante, los niños habían sido abandonados tras la muerte de su madre y los adoptó cuando tenían tan sólo dos meses, ahora ambos eran grandes niños de cuatro años, llenos de energía y vitalidad.

“Papi” preguntó Nikolai con su voz gangosa y aguda “¿Cómo era papi Yuri?”

Por supuesto que Viktor les había hablado de Yuri; se los mencionaba como si él fuese su otro padre y como si él ayudara con la crianza de los pequeños.

“Tenía un gran corazón, algo débil, pero sin duda, el mejor” Sonrió y acarició el cabello rubio del niño, ahora Misha se había unido a la conversación y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre, para ellos, el hombre más sabio y guapo del mundo. “Tenía unos grandes ojos azules como ustedes, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando compartimos nuestro último primer beso”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, no sabes cuánto me place si has llegado hasta aquí. La idea fue muy random y se me ocurrió por partes, en serio quería presentarlo en la Russian Weekend porque soy gran fan y defensora del Vikturio. Como pueden notar, hay varios aspectos en la historia que no coinciden al 100% con la realidad, ya que no soy médico (aún) y mucho menos una experta, sin embargo, investigué todo lo que me fue posible para darle más realismo :) Quiero decir que sí hay cosas que sé que en realidad no funcionan así, pero aun siendo así las puse porque van con la trama, espero que me disculpen. Ahora sí, gracias. si quieres más historias de mi autoría sobre el Vikturio y otros fandom, sígueme en mi cuenta de wattpad (con el mismo nombre, xtremelygay) y disfruta :D


End file.
